ok... The Armadillo has come!
by ChibiArmadillo
Summary: Une bought an armadillo as a pet for the Gundam chars & now its a BIG problem!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters OR the show. It has only one crossover part but its only one line. And the armadillo... that was my idea. Its sorta like a Quatre/Dorothy fic, but there's very little of that. HAVE FUN! ^^  
  
ARMADILLO HELL  
  
Chapter 1- "Piss Demon"  
[ All the G-Boys & G-girls have to live in a big house together with their own separate rooms. Catherine's on a major sugar-high, apparently. Une bought an armadillo at the pet-store a few days ago, and this is what caused this whole fic to begin.]  
armadillo: ::rolls up into a ball & starts rolling around the chat area, then runs into Quatre:: o.o   
Quatre: Huh? ::Looks down:: AW! What's this?!? It's soooo cuuuuuuttttteeeeeeeee!!! ::picks it up and squeezes it like Elmyra::   
armadillo: o.o ::coughs::   
Quatre: You're so cute and cuddly and huggly and lovey, and I'm gunna take good care of you and keep you all shiny and pretty and I'm gunna love you forever and ever and EVER! ::squeezes tighter:: XD   
armadillo: ::looks @ Heero & coughs more::   
armadillo: ;.;   
Heero: -.- Pitiful animal. ::shoots a bullet right behind Quatre.::   
Quatre: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! ::Drops the armadillo and cries in a ball::   
Heero: Mission...accomplished. ::blows the smoke from the barrel::   
armadillo: o.o ::skitters up to Heero & sniffs his foot::   
Heero: ::Raises an eyebrow at it::   
Relena: ::Screams and shrieks and turns chibi, climbing on top of Heero's head::   
Catherine: ::snickers:: Relena ish a baby   
armadillo: ::blinks:: o.o -.- o.o   
Relena: ::Raspberries:: I am not!   
Ayeka: She is a princess, and princesses are NOT babies.   
Heero: O.oAyeka?   
Ayeka: Yes. Precisely.   
Catherine: MY MOMMY!!!!!!!!!   
Ayeka: O.O SHUT UUUUP! HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME IN SUCH A WAY! Heero: ::snickers like Mutley::   
armadillo: Mii Mummii! ^^ ::squeaking::   
Catherine: ^0^ It's soo cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttttttttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::picks it up and squeezles::   
armadillo: O.O -- o.o;   
Catherine: ^^ puuuuuuuuu   
armadillo: ::wiggles free of Cathy's lethal grasp & falls on Duo's foot:: ::pees:: o.o   
Duo: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! THOSE ARE MY NEW BOOTS!!!!!!!!!!! ::Runs in circles::  
armadillo: ::watches:: o.o; owr?   
Heero: DAMMIT! I hate moving targets! Keep still, you bum! ::trying to shoot Duo::  
Catherine: ::Laughs hysterically::   
armadillo: ^^ ::goes over to Trowa's mask & starts nibbling on it:: kekekekekeke   
Trowa: O.O ::gently puts it back on the ground:: Bad.   
armadillo: ::jumps back up:: ^^ ::nibble, nibble::   
Trowa: O.O ::Puts it down again:: BAD. ¬¬   
Trowa: ::Glares at it::   
armadillo: ::jumps back up:: ::pssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss:: e.e ...............   
Trowa: O.O ::Throws it across the room:: BAST-uh....Very bad.   
armadillo: AAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWR! ::crash, bang, smash::   
Catherine: O.O ::waps Trowa on the head:: ANIMAL ABUSER!   
Duo: ::Waps Relena:: YEAH! ^^; Wrong head, heh........ow..........  
Heero: ::snickers::   
Relena: ::Attacks Heero::   
Heero: O.O PACIFISM! ::Runs::   
armadillo: ::happy now:: ::rolls into a ball & rolls around the room again::   
Duo: ::Plays soccer with it:: ^^ LOOK! I'M A PRO! ::falls on his face:: almost...   
armadillo: ::bounces into the noodle soup:: o.o ::SPLASH!::   
::theres immediately a slurping sound coming from the bowl::  
Heero: ::Maniacal laughter::   
Duo: O.O   
Trowa: ::mumbles:: Good enough, little pisser.   
[::then a tiny burp:: ]  
Catherine: XD   
Quatre: LMAO CYUUUUUUUUUUUTE!   
armadillo: ::skitters out of the bowl, spilling noodle-juice all over the place & makes her way into Duo's room::   
Duo: Hey. HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YER GOIN?!?! ::Chases it::   
armadillo: ::bouncing on Duo's bed:: ^^ Wee! Wee!  
Catherine: No. Wee wee bad lol   
Duo: ::Throws a pillow at it:: Bad...uh....unidentifiedgenderedthing O.o   
armadillo: ::glares @ Duo, then rolls up in a ball & comes at him in extra-super-speed, ramming into his forehead::   
Duo: @.@ ::falls on his back::   
armadillo: ::skitters into Quatre's room & tears his barbie's head off::   
Quatre: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! THAT WAS MY BEST FRIEND!!!!!!!! ::cries and cradles the Barbie::   
armadillo: ::evil grin:: ]=E ::skitters into DOROTHY's room & nibbles on her gun::   
Dorothy: O.O JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU LITTLE RAT! ::Chases it with a whip cackling mercilessly::XD   
armadillo: =O Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ::skitters out::   
Dorothy: ::Laughs::   
armadillo: ::slinks into Trowa's room & goes to sleep in a far...far, far, far corner:: ^^ zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...................   
Relena: ^^   
[::suddenly Migeal & Tulio come in & act like the so-called gods they are and leave immediately:: =D ]  
armadillo: ::skitters around::  
Relena: O.o wtf is this, some kind of a cross-fic?  
armadillo: ::skitters around & falls from a table & into Heero's laudery basket::   
Heero: ][ DMMIT  
Catherine: ^^ BUnny   
armadillo: x.o bun-ny?   
Catherine: ^^ Bun-ny   
armadillo: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK! ::skitters away & runs into Quatre's foot again, then rolls up into a ball::   
Quatre: ^0^! FU FU!!YOU CAME BACK!::Grabs and huggles::   
armadillo: O.O ARRRRRRRRRRRRGH! ::the sound of the aardvark::   
[ ::AARDVARKS APPEAR IN ALL DIRECTIONS & GLARE @ Q!:: ]  
Quatre: O.O OWIESSS!   
armadillo: o.o;   
[ ::aardvarks begin to chase Q w/ the little armadillo in his arms:: how sweet ]   
Quatre: O.O AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::Runs with "FuFu"::  
  
Chapter 2- Attack of the Aardvarks  
[Quatre hides under a sheet on top of the chandelier (with the armadillo) as Aardvarks take turns, trying to jump at Quatre from below and snap at him. Everyone else is cleaning up after the little pee-demon, and Heero is also being attacked by aardvarks so he's busy shooting some in the basement. (He's taking his laundry back down just in case the armadillo peed in it like he thinks)]  
[::an aardvark jumps up & gets at Quatre's foot, dangling off his shoe::]  
Quatre: O.O Aaaah! Gitoff! ::shakes the aardvark off::  
[::the aardvark falls back into the pack of aardvarks, taking Q's shoe w/ him. Now there are a couple of Ambulance Aardvarks that come & pick up the one that has Quatre's shoe & leaves just as fast as they came::]  
Quatre: o.o; ....ok....  
armadillo: ::struggles:: ][;  
Quatre: ::hugs the armadillo:: Its ok, FuFu... you're safe with me... Those evil-devil-arghy-thingies won't get you. -.-  
armadillo: ¬.¬; .... ::squeaks::  
[::down below, the pack of aardvarks are bunched up in a circle, making plans::]  
Quatre: :: looks down:: What are they doing...?  
[::some of the aardvarks join into groups and go down the hall and about five stay::]  
[In Dorothy's room...]  
Dorothy: ::picks up the destroyed gun:: ¬.¬ Damn... I was going to use this, too... Oh, well. ::turns and leans on the edge of her desk, looking up and closing her eyes:: Maybe I'll buy another one... after I kill that stupid animal!  
[::six aardvarks enter Dorothy's room and lift Dorothy above their heads::]  
Dorothy: WHAT THE HELL...! PUT ME DOWN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! AARDVARK INFESTATION! HELP! ::looks around:: Damn.... ::crosses arms::  
[back with Quatre...]  
Quatre: ::cuddling up with the armadillo:: ;.; Help meeee....  
armadillo: T.T ...  
[::Dorothy and the rest of the aardvarks come back in::]  
Dorothy: ::sees Quatre and the little squirt up on the chandelier:: You idiot! Get down from there!  
Quatre: But they'll eat us! ;.; ::hides back in the pot-like part, suddenly turning chibi::  
Dorothy: No they wont! not if you let them eat the little piss-demon!  
Quatre: Noooo! My FuFu! ;.; ::cuddles::  
armadillo: ][;  
[::an aardvark whispers in Dorothy's ear and she nods::]  
Dorothy: The aardvarks say that they're keeping me hostage until you agree to hand your hostage over to them!  
Quatre: O.o; Hostage...?! ::looks to the armadillo::  
armadillo: ::forming crocodile tears and looking down in pretend distress::  
Quatre: ;.;... Ok... I'l give up my poor little child...   
armadillo: ::rolls eyes & jumps from the chandelier into the noodle-soup for the second time::  
[And now for Heero...]  
Heero: ::shots the millionth aardvark that has entered his room:: Devils! Omeri o kuruso!  
Wufei: ::shows up at Heero's bedroom door:: O.O DRAGON PUKE! What caused a disaster like this?!  
Heero: I don't know, nor do I care. Help me dispose of the bodies.  
Wufei: ::picks up a dead aardvark::  
Heero: ::picks up two of them::  
Duo: ::bounds in:: What'd I miss?! =D ............ ::looks around:: Eeeeewww! Heero, I never knew you were a hunter!  
Heero: Actually, these animals hunted me.  
Duo: o.O; Oh... ::pulls on one of the Aardvark's ears and lets it flop back down:: o.o...  
Wufei: Stop that and help us get rid of these monsters!  
Duo: ]P Fine! ::picks one up and zooms out::  
Wufei: MAXWELL! Baka-onna! ::runs after Duo:  
[::a bunch of happy aardvarks are about to leave the house when suddenly Duo zooms by with a dead one and they also see Heero and Wufei following, carrying more. The biggest aardvark jumps up in front of Wufei, Heero, and Duo::]  
Big Aardvark: OAAAAAAAAARRGGH! T.T  
Duo: Yuck! ].O Smelly breath!  
Heero: Oh, great.  
[::The three drop the dead aardvarks and run like hell, and the aardvarks leave and decide to plan revenge::]  
Duo: o.o ::panting for breath:: ^^ Well, that was pretty close! ::laughs stupidly::  
Wufei: Quiet, Maxwell! It's your fault, you're the first one who left with that stupid dead body anyways, and now they'll be chasing us around!  
Heero: ::glaring at the braid-brained baka::  
Duo: o.o .....  
[and now Hilde and Sally are home from shopping]  
Hilde: ::looks around, then drops the grocery bag:: O.O WHAT HAPPENED?!   
Sally: o.o I did expect a mess, but I didn't expect a mess like this!  
Hilde: DUO!!!!!!!  
Sally: Don't yell, Hilde I'm having trouble with my ears right now, so be quiet.  
Hilde: T.T I'm sorry, Sally, but Duo just messed up the whole living room!  
Sally: It's no use to yell, though... Not until I'm in a different room. Lets put the groceries away first, clean the living-room up and THEN you may yell at Duo all you want.  
  
The... ahem... end ^^; 


End file.
